ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Ma-Orb
is Ultraman Orb...one of them anyway...5000 years in the future. I had to get this out of my system. History Ultraman Card had to fight yet another bad guy who wanted to take over the universe, immediately blowing him to bits since he was getting tired of the endless fighting over the many millennia. In his dying moments however, he cursed Card and exclaimed that even he will fall to the darkness one day. After that, just before he was about to depart, someone approaches Card. They say that, 5000 years in the future, an alternate version of himself turned to the dark side and destroyed the Land of Light, becoming a reviled demon lord that will go on to erase the history of Ultraman. Card, disturbed by what he had heard, followed them to their world to see for himself. Arriving at the Land of Light, he saw a black-and-gold older alternate version of himself decimating the resistance forces who were led by Ace, the Leo Brothers, 80, and Hikari. The rest of the veteran Ultras had already been slain, their essence harvested by Dark Ma-Orb to make gimmicks out of them obtain more powers. After a first fight between New Ultraman Card (by then it is his go-to form) and Dark Ma-Orb, Card was badly beaten. During their battle, Dark Ma-Orb summoned dark versions of the Ultra Warriors he had previously defeated via their Ultra Fusion Cards, commanding them to finish off whatever was left of the resistance forces. Grabbing Card by the neck, he claimed that even Card will fall to the darkness one day. Reminded of the last time someone said that to him, Card denied him and tried to finish him off, but he was too weak. Dark Ma-Orb explained that if he doesn't want to go down the same path, Card should discard his sword. Running away, Dark Ma-Orb let Card live, but in fear of himself. Kai Gurenai went to Earth and looked at the sunset over the ocean at a bay. Thinking about what had happened, and the fact that he was getting tired of the endless battles, he threw the Cardcalibur into the ocean. As he was about to leave, he heard someone clapping. The man was identical to him, but had a slightly spikier hairstyle and black coloured attire with gold trimmings. He introduced himself as Gai Kuroki, whom Kai recognized as Dark Ma-Orb, and a monster was summoned. Despite being reluctant to fight again, Kai heard the screams of people and sensed their fear. Figuring out that he would be unable to forgive himself for not doing anything, Kai used his Card Ring and Ultra Fusion Orbs to Fusion Up and fight. Seeing the people cheer for him, he was reminded of the reason he fights - to protect those who cannot protect themselves and to uphold peace and justice throughout the universe and beyond. The Cardcalibur came back to him and, using Card Origin, the monster was finished off. Flying back to the Land of Light to challenge Dark Ma-Orb once again, Card still had a hard time fighting and went through many of his Fusion Up forms, aided by the spirits of the Ultra Warriors Dark Ma-Orb had slain. Card said to him that he had overcome his own darkness before and was ready to do it all over again to defeat him, and transformed into Card Beyond. Now, with no limits, Card was on the winning end of the battle. Using the ultimate power of New Ultraman Card, Dark Ma-Orb was finished off via the Final Origium Ray, dispersing into particles that bonded to his own Ultra Fusion Cards, restoring those he had killed in his mad rampage against the light. However, his belt floated through space, going to parts unknown... Profile Stats *Height: 50m *Weight 50,000 tons *Home world: Planet O-50 Body Features *Eyes: Red eyes. *Ultra Armour: Black and gold Ultra armour. *Protectors: Golden protectors on his chest and shoulders. *Colour Timer: An O-shaped, red coloured Timer. *Orb Aegis: The constructs on his back, they allow him to not only freely cross universes, but they also increase his strength using "the power of bonds". Other than that, it allows him to combine Ultras' essences for Fusion DarkRise. *Ma-Orb Ring: The "belt" on his waist, manifests itself from the Ma-Orb Driver that his human form uses to transform. Transformation Gai Kuroki puts on the Ma-Orb Driver and presses the red button. Powers and Abilities *He has all the abilities you would expect from an Orb variation, but more powerful. The colour of his energy matches his body's colour scheme. *Dimension Travel: Dark Ma-Orb uses the Orb Aegis on his back to open a portal and travel through space. *Dark Ma-Orb Calibur: His version of the Orbcalibur, tainted by darkness and given a golden gilded finish. He pulls it out of the Ma-Orb Ring. *DarkRise: Scanning an Ultra Fusion Card in the Ma-Orb Driver, Dark Ma-Orb summons a dark copy of the corresponding Ultra to fight for him. Has no effect on Belial's appearance. *Shockwave: Reminiscent of Alien Empera, Dark Ma-Orb can produce a shockwave from his palm. *Kizuna Origium Ray: Focusing power from the Orb Aegis, Dark Ma-Orb fires a further improved Origium Ray. It is as large as the ring of energy his normal Origium Ray produces. Equipment Gai Kuroki's equipment/Premium Bandai merch. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= *Ma-Orb Driver: A belt and his transformation item. It also allows him to do several other things. *Orb Crystals: Crystallized forms of Ultras. Grants him their powers when activated using the Ma-Orb Driver. Gai Kuroki puts in the corresponding Crystal and simply pulls the grips outwards. **Dark Ma-Orb Crystal: Allows him to activate Kizuna Origium Ray. *Ultra Fusion Cards: A set of cards based on Ultras. When scanned on the Ma-Orb Driver, they DarkRise the corresponding Ultra to fight alongside Dark Ma-Orb after Gai Kuroki pulls the grips outwards. **Dark Ma-Orb Card: Summons the Dark Ma-Orbcalibur. *Kaiju Cards: A set of cards based on Kaiju. When scanned on the Ma-Orb Driver, they DarkRise the corresponding Kaiju to fight alongside Dark Ma-Orb after Gai Kuroki pulls the grips outwards. *Ultra Fusion Card Holder: A card holder. DarkMaOrbBelt.png|Ma-Orb Driver DarkMaOrbRBCrystal.png|Dark Ma-Orb Crystal DarkMaOrbFusionCard.png|Dark Ma-Orb Fusion Card DarkMaOrbCardHolder.png|Dark Ma-Orb Fusion Card Holder DarkMaOrbcalibur.png|Dark Ma-Orbcalibur Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Cringe Category:Dark Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:OrbGeeds... sort of Category:Ultraman Orb Variations